


My CTY

by demonicbutterflies



Category: CTY (Center For Talented Youth)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonicbutterflies/pseuds/demonicbutterflies
Summary: idek man





	My CTY

Hi my name is CTY LanSaraCarJohn Hopkins Good and I have four CTY Lanyards (that’s how I got my name) and the coolest raving glowsticks that are all the colors of the rainbow and a lot of people tell me I look like Miss American Pie (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Don McLean but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white lovetape. I’m also a witch, and I go to a smart camp called CTY in Saratoga Springs where I’m in my Nevermore year (I’m sixteen). I’m an empress (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear my lanyards every day. I love the town trips and I buy all my things from there. For example today I was wearing my CTY shirts from all four years and the tape from love tape day. I was wearing a pair of pants from one of the guys I clothes-swapped with. It was raining so we had dorm time but I was walking around outside Skidmore on the quad. A lot of RAs blew their whistles at me. I put my middle finger up at them.


End file.
